onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi Musketeer Squad | residence = Zou | occupation = Musketeer; Ruler's Aide | jva = }} Carrot is a rabbit mink in the Warrior Beast Tribe , a member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad , and a ruler's aide. She is currently accompanying Luffy's "Sanji retrieval team" to Whole Cake Island. Appearance Carrot is a white-furred, blonde-haired rabbit mink and has a humanoid body with rabbit ears, a rabbit-like nose, and a large round tail. She wears a short orange dress with a light-blue cape, a single rabbit paw-like glove, and white boots. She does not seem to be very tall when compared to normal-sized people like Zoro or Wanda. Upon sneaking aboard the Thousand Sunny, she changed to a simple light-colored tanktop with the word "RABBIT" at the front, a short dark skirt with a single light-colored strip, a dark-colored cap, and black loafers. She also had a backpack and a canteen. Gallery Personality Carrot is very protective of Mokomo Dukedom and is very aggressive towards intruders. Like other minks, she refers to humans as "lesser minks". Like a regular rabbit, she likes to gnaw on things as shown with Luffy. She loves carrots, as her entire provision consists of carrots, and ferociously attacked Luffy when she saw him eating the one she brought. However, she can be quickly calmed should she be patted on the head. Despite her warrior status, Carrot seems to be naive and childish, as whenever she hears something interesting, like Luffy planning to crash Big Mom's party and ruining the ceremony, she believes it will be fun to take part in, which only gets her told off that it's not a game. Being on Zou for her entire life before sneaking onto the Thousand Sunny, she did not know how big the world is, and was surprised to hear that it would take days to reach Whole Cake Island. She always wanted to see the outside world, and pleaded for Pedro not to take her back home immediately, not wanting to be yelled at by Wanda. Abilities and Powers Carrot is extremely quick and agile, effortlessly dodging a slash from Roronoa Zoro. Her claws are strong enough to clash against one of Zoro's swords. As a ruler's aide, she possesses a large amount of stamina which allows her to be active at all hours of the day. Pedro vouched for her, claiming she's stronger than an average mink. Carrot is able to levitate and jump in midair. She can also jump extremely high distances. As a mink, she is a natural born fighter and can use , the skill to produce electric shocks. Weapons Carrot wears a claw-weapon on her right hand which is strong enough to trade hits with Zoro's swords and can also channel her Electro through it. In the battle against the Beasts Pirates, she was seen with another claw-weapon on her left hand. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, attacked Zou in search of Raizo, Carrot and the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad took a stand against them. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. Even though the minks had the upper hand, they were unable to defeat Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost patience and used Caesar's poison gas weapon, which left the Mink Tribe at Jack's mercy. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat and capture. The minks were later saved when Sanji and his group arrived at Zou. After Capone Bege took Sanji and Caesar, Nekomamushi told Carrot and Wanda to keep quiet about the incident as that was what Nami and her friends wanted. Zou Arc Carrot saw Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Robin, and Law enter Mokomo Dukedom and assumed that they beat the guard outside. She then rushed at them, Zoro attempted to attack her, but she evaded his strike before clashing with him. Wanda came and told Carrot to stop, as they needed to deal with the intruder in the Whale Forest. She then jumped high into the air to survey the situation. After telling Wanda about it, they left in a hurry. They later arrived at the Whale Forest to stop a fight between Luffy and Roddy. Wanda decided to take Luffy to his crewmates on Zou, so she, Luffy, and Carrot rode Wany through the Eruption Rain. Carrot told Luffy that the Eruption Rain blessed them with food as she nibbled on Luffy. When they passed by the crosses Jack had used to torture, Carrot grew sad. The other Straw Hat Pirates caught up to them. Carrot and the others later arrived at the Right Belly Fortress. She was later seen with the other minks having a feast with the Straw Hats. After the Straw Hats visited Inuarashi, Carrot and Wanda traveled with them to the Whale Forest to meet Nekomamushi. Once they arrived, Carrot and Wanda went with Luffy, Nami, and Pedro to see Pekoms, who was left behind by the Big Mom Pirates. As Pekoms explained in detail about Sanji's predicament, Wanda and Carrot were visibly disturbed when Pekoms explained the reason why Sanji could not refuse Big Mom's invitation. On the next day when Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurais, Carrot and all the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, the minks welcomed. With the announcement of Raizo's safety, Carrot and the minks stood proudly at having kept the secret. Kin'emon then showed the minks the crest of the Kozuki family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, the minks were overjoyed. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi took Law, the Straw Hats, and the samurais to the Whale Tree, the minks talked about the day the two rulers started hating each other. Happy that the two rulers finally made peace with each other, the minks were going to prepare a banquet to celebrate the occasion. After Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou started shaking with Zunisha crying, throwing everyone into a state of panic. Zou's shaking was due to Jack's assault on Zunisha upon his return. However, Zunisha retaliated and sank Jack's fleet. After the threat of Jack ended, everyone became calm again. Carrot stowed away on the Thousand Sunny, wanting to go on an adventure, and revealed herself to the Sanji retrieval team after they sailed far away from Zou. The team was surprised to see her onboard as she greeted everyone on the ship. When Pedro said that they should turn back, Carrot begged them to let her come along. Promising not to cause any trouble for the group, Carrot was allowed to join them. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates *Carrot vs. Roronoa Zoro (Interrupted) Trivia * Despite "Carrot" being her name and favorite food, rabbits don't naturally eat root vegetables like carrots in real life. References Site Navigation it:Carrot Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Zou Characters